Cops and Robbers
by no1nosme
Summary: Alvin is your average criminal. Brittany's a cop. Alvin's always getting himself into trouble with the law and Brittany's always arresting him. Alvin starts to fall for Brittany Miller. He starts trying to get arrested on purpose just to see Brittany. Can Alvin finally have his chance with Brittany once she's left with a broken heart again? One-shot


**Hi everyone! I had this funny idea from a movie I watched! And for any of you who are waiting for me to post a new chapter for Mystery of the Keys, I'll be trying to do that today. And I'm so sorry for all of you who are waiting for a chapter for The Lightness and Darkness, I'm kind of at a writer's block for that but I'm getting to it. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Cops and Robbers**

**Alvin's POV  
**

This was so exciting! My friends and I were at a gas station, stealing, wait, no, _borrowing_ money and store items.

Everything was going good until we heard sirens.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe this. This was the second robbery of the night.

My fellow cops and I quickly rounded onto the street of the gas station. We stopped our cars and surrounded the building.

I looked in the distance and I saw a boy dressed red running into the forest behind the gas station. I growled and started running after him.

He looked back and saw me. His eyes went wide and he quickly ran faster.

I nimbly ran in between trees and over logs. Dang, I'm glad I had endurance training.

**Alvin's POV**

That cop was fast! The cop could run through anything without a single scratch.

How long have I been running? I'm so tired. I can barely breathe.

I looked behind me. The cop wasn't there anymore. I smirked. The cop probably gave up.

I started walking like nothing happened at all.

My eyes suddenly went wide as I heard someone yell, "Oh no you don't!" I was tackled to the ground.

The air was knocked out of me when I hit the ground with someone on top of me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see someone handcuffing me.

I heard a female voice say, "You are under arrest."

My eyes focused more and I froze when I realized that I had been tackled by a girl. She glared down at me.

I gasped slightly. This cop...she was gorgeous. She had electric, ice blue eyes. Her long, auburn hair swayed behind her in a high pony tail. She wore a fitted cop uniform and bright red lipstick. She had on heel. How did she she chase me in heels? Whatever. She was beautiful.

I smirked at her and said, "Why, hello, gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't date the people I put in jail."

I leaned in closer to her. "Well, this will be a great first."

She laughed lightly. "I doubt it."

I leaned into kiss her but she slapped me across the face hard.

I held my cheek in pain and glared at her. I raged at her, "What's wrong with you!"

She smirked at me and said, "I told ya, I don't date the people I put in jail."

She got up. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at me. She pulled me to my feet roughly.

I smirked again. I went close to her and whispered in her ear, "No need to be so rough."

She rolled her eyes. I heard her mumble, "Pervert."

She guided me back to the cop cars. She gave me to another cop and went inside the gas station to inspect the damage.

* * *

My dad decided to bail me out a few days later. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that woman who arrested me. Maybe I needed to get in trouble with the law more often.

I heard my cell door open up. I let a smile creep onto my face when I saw it was the woman who arrested me.

She looked at me and said, "You've been bailed out, Seville."

I stood up and walked over to her. I brushed some of the hair out of her face. She slapped my hand away.

She growled at me and said, "Don't touch me."

I smiled. I loved how feisty she was. I cooed, "I hope we'll see each other soon."

She glared up at me and said, "If you want to meet me again, it better not be in jail."

I smirked slightly and said, "You wish."

* * *

Here I was again. Arriving at the prison. You may ask, what did Alvin Seville do this time? Well, I was stupid enough to rob the same gas station again for the sixth time this month.

The cops brought me to where I had to have my pictures taken.

I smirked as soon as I saw who was taking the pictures.

_Officer Brittany Miller._

We had been seeing a lot of each other lately. She would always arrest me.

She looked over at me and sighed when she saw it was me.

She sounded upset, "Please, not you. Not today."

I was instantly concerned. She usually threw an annoying comment at me once she saw me.

I walked up to her and said, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and mumbled, "My boyfriend broke up with me...again."

I was suddenly furious. Brittany and I had grown to know each other over the last year. She had told me about her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was always breaking up with her. She was always heartbroken for a week before her boyfriend told her to beg him to take her back. She always did what he told her to do. He treated her badly, but she was too in love with him to notice.

I said, "Brittany, you need to just get over him."

She sniffled and whispered, "I can't. I love him."

That hurt me even more. She loved him. Not me. And I'm the one who loved her.

She wiped her incoming tears and whispered, "Let's just get these pictures done."

I went in front of the camera and said, "How about we go out when I'm bailed out? We'll have one of those 'love stinks' kind of things."

She slowly smiled and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

I waited at dance club for Brittany. For once I wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit. I wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather pants.

I sat at a table in the far corner. I lightly played with the stray in my cup of water.

I heard a female voice ask me, "Is anyone sitting there?"

I said, "Yeah, I'm kinda waiting for s-" I froze. Was this-? Was it really her?

I was staring at the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. She had on an extremely short, strapless, bright red dress, bright red heels, and bright red lipstick. Her ice blue eyes shined bright in the darkness of the club. Her hair glistened slightly.

"B-Brittany?"

She smiled and nodded.

"W-When? H-How?"

She smiled and responded, "I just thought I should wear something different instead of my cop uniform."

I smiled and said, "Well, you look amazing."

She blushed lightly and said, "Thank you."

I stood up and held out my hand to her, "Would you care to dance?"

Brittany grabbed my hand and said, "Of coarse."

* * *

I started taking Brittany home. I drove her to her apartment building. We pulled up in front of the entrance.

I was upset this night had to end. I mumbled, "Well...here we are."

She looked down at her hands. She looked upset too. She whispered, "Yeah..."

I leaned in so I could give her a kiss on the cheek. I guess she saw me leaning in from the corner of her eye because at last second, she turned to look at me. My lips accidentally landing on her lips.

She looked in shock for a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. She closed her eyes, kissing me.

I slowly snaked my arms around her waist, kissing back.

* * *

I hadn't gone to jail in a month. In fact, I was training to be a cop.

At the moment, Brittany was my coach, my best friend, and my girlfriend. I loved her so much and she loved me, even though we've only been dating for a month. We both already knew that we were meant to be together. And today was the day I was going to make sure she'd be mine forever.

I laid awake in my bed, the blanket covering my chest and everything that was lower. I looked to my left. I smiled at the sight of my girlfriend with the covers covering her. No, we were not naked. I was just in my boxers and she was in a small, short nightgown. She had stayed the night last night.

I had placed an engagement ring under her.

I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up close to my chest. I loved the feeling of her doing that. She loved being in my lap or in my arms at all times, even in her sleep.

I watched her eyes flutter open. She blinked a few times and looked around. She saw me and smiled. Brittany whispered, "Morning, Alvie..."

I loved that nickname. But I'll never anyone know that.

I kissed Brittany's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Morning, Britt..."

She cuddled closer to me. She suddenly had a puzzled look on her face.

I silently smirked, "What?"

"There's something under me..."

Brittany reached a hand under her, feeling around. She grasped something and pulled her hand back up. She stared at the ring for a moment. The ring had a larger, heart-shaped, pink gem in the center with small red jewels and shining diamonds surrounding the pick gem.

I saw her tear up and look up at me. I smiled down at her.

I didn't even have to ask. She nodded her head vigorously, giving me a big smile. She threw her arms around my neck, planting kisses all over my face.

Now I have to add my fiance to the list of things she is to me. And soon enough, my wife.

* * *

_I know that we're called The Cop and Robber. She's the Cop and I'm the robber, but she's the one who stole my heart._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I'll be trying to update my other stories today! It's sad to say, but this was only a one-shot. I really liked how it turned out though. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ta-ta!  
**

**Aloha!  
**

**Goodbye!  
**

**Bye-bye!  
**

**Don't let the door hit you where Mother Nature split you!  
**

**I bid you ado!  
**

**Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!  
**

**I have stolen my own heart.  
**

**I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW!  
**

**BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!  
**

**~no1nosme~  
**

**(PS I'm sorry, I'm just REEEEAAALLLLYYYY hyper!)  
**


End file.
